littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Downloadable Content
Downloadable Content (commonly abbreviated as DLC) is extra content you can download from either the PlayStation Store, or the in-game LittleBigStore, to further expand your LittleBigPlanet experience. DLC is categorized in four categories, which are: Costume Packs '- Costume Packs usually contain five themed costumes for your Sackperson to mix and match with any other costume pieces in your Popit. '''Mini Packs '- Mini Packs can contain themed costumes, stickers, decorations, materials, and objects for you to use in creating and decorating. 'Level Kits '- Level Kits contain a single level created by the developers in which you must explore to find themed costumes, stickers, decorations, materials, and objects. '''Level Packs- Level Packs are the real deal; they contain themed costumes, stickers, decorations, materials, and objects for you to find, as well as a complete set of levels created by the developers in a themed storyline. By Game *''LittleBigPlanet'' List *''LittleBigPlanet PSP'' List *''LittleBigPlanet 2'' List *''LittleBigPlanet PS Vita'' List *''LittleBigPlanet Karting'' List *''LittleBigPlanet 3'' List DLC list Please note that the below list is out-dated. If you wish to update this list, please edit List of Downloadable Content. Special DLC These clothing items show your "LBP spirit". Space Suit Costume 7-Eleven T-Shirt LittleBigPlanet Week One T-Shirt LittleBigPlanet Karting Week One Jersey LittleBigPlanet 2 Week One T-Shirt LittleBigPlanet PSP Week One T-Shirt LittleBigPlanet PSP Week One Cap LittleBigPlanet PS Vita Week One T-Shirt Birthday Cake Costume Beta Bug-Blaster Costume Beta Test Vest Rare Prize Crown LittleBigPlanet Cap/Qore Cap Fix Me Hook Hat T-Shirt LittleBigPlanet 3 Rare Launch T-Shirt Costume Pack Station Master Costume Tarsier Costume Sumo Wrestler Costume Garden Gnome Costume LittleBigPlanet Loves Chile T-Shirt Pack LittleBigPlanet 3 Character T-Shirt Pack Costume Design Competition Items A competition called LittleBigChallenge 003 asked for Sackperson costume designs from people in Europe, the USA, Japan and China. One costume from each location would be chosen as the winner and made available as an actual costume in LittleBigPlanet. Sack-Eating Plant Costume Sack in the Box Costume Kabuki Actor Costume Monkey King Costume 'Holiday DLC' These Sack person clothing items are released around popular holidays. Peace Day Costume Pumpkin Head Costume Turkey Head Costume Festive Goodies Mini Pack Santa Claus Costume Valentines Day Costume Chinese New Year Costumes Groundhog Day Costume St. Patrick's Day Costume Sacktue of Liberty Costume Mariachi Costume Solstice Costume Persieds Costume 'Seasonal DLC' These DLC items help creators with an assortment of items for the four seasons. Winter Creator Kit Autumn Creator Kit Summer Creator Kit Spring Creator Kit Currency Guide There are numerous types of currencies throughout the world, so this guide should help with anyone editing the DLC page. Please, feel free to add your region's currency to the table so the DLC page can be improved much more. Note: Prices listed only cover that of DLC available in all regions that use the listed currencies. References See also *Characters *Promotional Items *Character Customisation Category:Downloadable Content Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:LittleBigPlanet PSP Category:LittleBigPlanet PS Vita Category:LittleBigPlanet Karting